Ray Huffman
Raymond Darius Huffman (born January 26, 1990), is an African American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Ray Huffman. He is currently signed to iWU, UWA, and SAW, where he is one half of the current SAW Tag Team Champions (alongside Tyler Freeborn). Ray made his pro debut in late June of 2014. He won his first ever championship in UWA, becoming the first ever world champion in the company's history. Huffman has also been known for being an MMA fighter. His brawling style would be adopted into pro wrestling. Upcharge Wrestling Alliance (2014-Present) UWA World Champion Ray Huffman made his debut on UWA Episode 1 in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the first ever UWA World Champion. During the closing moments of the match, Antonio Silva tossed Andrew Savior over the top rope unintentionally making Ray Huffman the new (and first ever) UWA World Champion. The following week, Huffman stayed backstage to avoid any contact between Silva and Savior. Although during a #1 Contender's Match (the first of two N1C's matches), Huffman made his way down to this ringside area and taunted the winner of the match, Ager Maestro. The week after, Ray Huffman came out to get in the face of Adrian Morgan, the winner of the second N1C's Match. The 4th Episode of UWA began with a confrontation between Ray Huffman, Andrew Savior, and Antonio Silva. Later that night, Ray came out after the final #1 Contender's Match for the UWA World Championship. Ray extended his hand to Ager Maestro (the winner) and Ager shook his head no then walked away. On the fifth show, Ray decided to watch the Savior vs Silva match considering he was already heavily involved in their feud. The roughly 12 minute hardcore match went on until Savior approached Ray at his seat. Savior seemed to mock Ray and Ray was easily tempted to lay out Andrew Savior. Ray then assaulted Savior (thus turning heel), screwing him out of the match as Silva picked up the scraps for the win. The episode after, Huffman addressed his actions and also noted he'd face anyone for the title (blaming the title for this chaos) and gave Savior the opportunity to come at it first. Silva asked about his title shot and was granted it, just as long as Savior got his first. Also in that episode, Huffman and Silva lost to Savior and Maestro in tag team action. Huffman planned on facing a jobber on Episode 7 since he wasn't booked that night. His plans were foiled when Andrew Savior came out to not only confront Huffman, but to challange him for the UWA World Championship. Huffman went on to accept and retain the title belt with the distraction of Antonio Silva during the contest. On Episode 8, Ray Huffman defended his UWA World Title once again. He went up against Antonio Silva (who he promised a future title match). This was Huffman's first ever unsuccessful championship defence in his career, as Silva defeated Huffman to become the second ever UWA World Champion. Although this loss occured, Huffman shook hands with Silva after the match seeking confusion to the UWA audience. Alliance With Antonio Silva After losing the UWA World Championship, Ray Huffman stayed close with the UWA World Champion, Antonio Silva. On the last episode of UWA's first season, Huffman accompanied Silva to ringside during his championship match with Ager Maestro. Huffman helped Silva successfully retain the title in that match. On the Season Two premier of UWA, Huffman was caught up in a confrontation between Antonio Silva, Landon Ayers (then new UWA Owner), and the debuting, Korey Platinum. Ayers booked Huffman to face Platinum later that night. Even with the assistance of Silva, Huffman lost to Platinum via pinfall. After plotting an attack early in the 12th episode of UWA, Huffman (and Silva) followed through physically. After Korey Platinum's match, Silva took down Platinum with the help of Huffman and a steel chair. Spartan Alliance Wrestling (2014-Present) Generation Zenith Ray Huffman made his debut on the June 29th edition of SAW programming, Old School. Huffman alongside Tyler Freeborn and Cory Blackgate attacked the team Sapphire Storm, taking them out of action indefinetly. Huffman made his in-ring debut on the 16th Episode of SAW Last Breath. He defeated Jett White in a very swift action. On the 17th Episode of SAW Last Breath, Huffman took the Main Event of the show against Phillip Simmons III. This match ended as a result of outside interference from Freeborn. Since then, Huffman & Freeborn began tagging/plotting together regularly. The following episode, Huffman and Freeborn were set to face Boom Boom & Sean Artwood in a tag team contest. The match never came to fruition as a pre-match attack went down by Gen Z. Episode 19 of Last Breath featured all three members of Gen Z. Cory Blackgate went to a draw with Kevin Ace while, Ray Huffman teamed with Tyler Freeborn once more, this time in a one-on-two handicap match vs Ryan Daniels. The contest was stopped and ruled a no contest by outside interference from Alex Alpha on Tyler Freeborn. Ryan Daniels, Victor Scott, and Jason Storm all joined in on the attack. At the following SAW vs MWA CPV event, Huffman and Freeborn won the SAW Tag Team Championships. They defeated Bruce Wild and Brad Harris, Wild & Harris Inc, for the titles. Proceeding the match, Sapphire Storm made their return from injury and attacked Gen Z with the title belts. During "SAW Week", Huffman competed twice during the one week span. The second day of the all-week series, Huffman went up against (and defeated) Ty Reign, handing him his first ever loss. On the fifth day, Huffman was in singles action once more, this time against "The Savior" Matthew Jones. The match came to a close as Huffman picked up the pinfall victory. On SAW's second to last episode of Last Breath, Huffman attacked Syndicate Storm in the parking lot near the end of the show. Gen Z member, Cory Blackgate was also involved in a backstage attack around that same time. Huffman concluded his first ever season with SAW by cutting a promo. He touched on how he'll never be out of his prime, he's on the top of the food chain, and other things. Before that segment Cory Blackgate won his match up after what was claimed outoutside interference from Gen Z by Trevor Johnson, the commentator. Huffman main evented alongside Freeborn to defend the SAW Tag Team Championships (against Sapphire Storm) and the outcome from the Blackgate match happened in this matchup as well. The episode ended on that note without any conclusion of the match or anything. At the very beginning of Season Two, Huffman faced off against Matsumoto in which would be one of his first ever competitive singles matches on Last Breath. The two spent thirteen minutes of the fifteen minute time limit on the match. Huffman was able to secure a late match comeback victory over Matsumoto, furthur improving his pin/submission undefeated streak. The very next episode, Huffman recieved his first pinfall loss to Chris Sapphire. On episode four, Huffman teamed with Gen Z partner, Tyler Freeborn, to face Sapphire Storm. Huffman was pinned once more by Chris Sapphire. The two wins from Sapphire locked in Sapphire Storm as the #1 Contender's for the SAW Tag Team Championships. Huffman was ridiculed for his losses by Freeborn backstage after his tag match with him. This was aired during the SAW Shut Your Mouth CPV Pre-Show. During the SYM CPV event, Huffman and Freeborn defended the championship belts against Sapphire Storm. Huffman's aggresion got the best of him and lost the match by disqualification. With championship advantage, Huffman and Freeborn still held the Tag Team Championships. iWrestling Uncensored (2015-Present) Huffman debuted in iWU during Day Two (01/06/15) of the Battle Of Reno Nevada tournament. He advanced to the Quarter Finals by defeating Junior Giovanni. He was scheduled to face Kevin Ace on Day Three. He continued his roll in the tournament the next day, by defeating Kevin Ace. His next scheduled opponent was The Mortal Reaper, being documented as the most dangerous competitor in the tournament. Other promotions Ray isn't known to make special appearances or work for companies on open type contracts. Although, Ray was scheduled to appear on the card of The Innovative Art of Upcharge Wrestlings first show. He appeared on the show's August taping and cut a promo on not getting a spot on the card even though being asked to appear that night. TCF Champion, Slash, came out to attack Ray for a breif UWA vs TCF (vs SAW) angle. It included SAW's Kevin Ace near the end. Ray has also wrestled for the Universe Mode of "Gore and Perkins." He appeared in the Royal Rumble match only lasting less than a minute. Huffman appeared on the first episode of Lion's Den's "Straight From The Den" as he faced (and lost to) Austino Corino. Huffman was apart of AIW, which never came off the ground. He (nor anyone else) never got to debut but he was seen at one of the show's tapings making an entrance. Personal life Ray was born in The Queen City, Buffalo, New York on January 26th, 1990. Ray is currently single and is an only child whose parents separated when Ray was 11. Huffman graduated from Loyola College. Huffman is real good friends with fellow in-ring competitor Tyler Freeborn, his original trainer Tragic, the owner of SAW, and the head booker of SAW. Ray is known to put his creative juices to the test when he isn't training for wrestling. Ray has been known to make some of his own ring gear and do GFX design for many companies. In wrestling *Finishing Moves **BP Impaler (Implant DDT) – 2014 **The Raid (Shoulder Drop Gutbuster; formerly the Sitout Gutbuster) – 2014-Present **Knockout Punch (Sometimes performed after the Black Print Backfist combination) – 2014-Present **Jacknife Powerbomb – 2014-Present **Skull Candy / N-Sync (Pepsi Twist) – 2014-Present **Killshot DDT (DDT assisted from the middle or top rope ; sometimes from the corner) – 2014 **Riot Codo / Riot Elbow (Elbow Drop with a running start and lift from the top turnbuckle) – 2014 *Signature Moves **Black Print (Running boot variations) (refers to his nickname and when his boot leaves a mark on his opponent) **Hood Kick (Running kick into the ribs/sternum; usually performed when opponent is hung on the middle rope) **N-Sync (Lifting reverse DDT; usually preformed with pin combo) **Black Print Backfist (Multiple punch combo into a backfist strike/Knockout Punch) **Multiple strike variations ***Rapid punches ***Punch-Kick combinations ***Overhand right hooks ***Knee strikes **Dark Charge (Multiple punch combo into a running knee lift into a knee strike) – 2014 **Technical Dissolution (Irish whip knee catches into a Russian Legsweep into a jumping Elbow Drop into a Tope Atomico) – 2014 **Tiger Bomb **Hatch Suplex **Diving Elbow to the top of the head **Reverse DDT **Pull-Back European Uppercut (Usually performed multiple times) **Inverted headlock Backbreaker into Butterfly Backbreaker (now Hatch Suplex) combination **Head-to-Knee Facebuster (Usually performed multiple times) *Entrance Themes **"I've Got to Have It - Jermaine Dupri" (May 31st, 2014 - June 1st, 2014) **"Let The Sparks Fly - Thousand Foot Krutch" (June 1st, 2014 - June 20th, 2014) **"Beneath The Skin - Man The Mighty" (June 20th, 2014 - October 9th, 2014; Used while apart of Gen Z and in singles competition) **'"Dead & Buried - A Day to Remember"' (August 3rd, 2014 - Present; Used while apart of Gen Z) **'"Cannon (Remix) - DJ Drama"' (September 1st, 2014 - Present) *Nicknames **'The Black Print' (of Professional Wrestling) **'The Confederate Champion' Championships and Accomplishments *UWA World Championship (1 time, first ever) *SAW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Tyler Freeborn (1) Category:CAW Category:Unoriginal CAWs